


Darkness

by nickelsleeve



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Youngho isn't sure if the the stranger in his room is a demon or an angel. All he knows is that he's seriously fucked.





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaewinies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinies/gifts).



> Because angel/demon!fics are my ultimate jam.  
> Also this is basically written for Sarah for being the ultimate FicMaster Extraordinaire.

Youngho wakes with a start, his eyes struggling to focus on his room in the dim light of the neon from the record store across the street that keeps blinking in and out of his vision. 

He's not entirely sure what woke him--he's typically a fairly heavy sleeper--but something roused him from his sleep and he has a feeling of unease that the flickering red light is doing nothing to help. 

It takes him several moments to realize that his window is open, the old curtains swinging lightly in the breeze.

He closed his window before he went to sleep.

* * *

 

He wakes again, the third night this week, and the window is open again. He searches the dim red light of the room for an explanation but again, there isn't one.

Youngho turns the lamp on his bedside table on and blinks in the sudden flood of light. 

Nothing is there.

"Will you stop?" Youngho says to the emptiness of his room, unsure of why he's even speaking at this point. "It's getting really annoying."

Only silence answers him.

* * *

 

By the time he wakes up the thirteenth night he's grown used to the weird feeling and unease and doesn't say anything anymore. But somehow this night is different. Instead of simply rolling over and going to sleep he tries to find the answer in the dark room.

The window is open as usual with no explanation.

Just as he is about to give up and roll over to go back to sleep something in the blinking red moves.

Youngho freezes, his fingers gripping his blanket and his eyes straining to make out the movement. 

"Hello?" He finally asks.

The shadow moves from the corner of his room, coming in and out of focus with the neon light. And suddenly it's there, in front of Youngho. The thing that's been making his nights restless.

He's not sure if the figure in front of him is an angel or a demon. It looks to be a boy around his own age, with a chiseled jawline and dark hair. When the light across the street blinks on, he can see the figure's eyes--black as liquid night--staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Youngho asks, not entirely sure why he's trying to converse with whatever is in his room.

The figure doesn't answer. Just stares at him with ink black eyes that seem not to blink.

"Leave me alone!" Youngho finally shouts at the silent figure and throws a pillow. 

The red light blinks off.

When it blinks on again, the figure is gone.

* * *

 

Youngho never used to smoke. But then again he didn't have nightly visits from an angel that left him drained and unsure and shaking.

He takes a long drag from his cigarette and fights the urge to cough. He's hiding though he won't admit it. The alley outside his apartment isn't the ideal spot to hide but it gives him a clear shot of his apartment window and allows him to blend in with the shadows. 

He feels the unease tingle up his spine and knows that  _he_ has appeared again.

Youngho drops the cigarette on the ground and crushes it with his shoe. 

"Jesus Christ, even here?" He asks to the figure he's sure is lurking nearby. "Leave me the fuck alone, okay?"

And suddenly the figure is there, pushing Youngho hard against the brick wall of the alley so that their bodies are flush. The smaller figure smiles, his teeth flashing in the light from the street lamps and neon. 

"Fuck."

The figure doesn't say anything, just stares into Youngho's eyes--that deep black drowning his sight, filling it and consuming it whole until he can't see anything but those two eyes looking at him. 

"Please," Youngho gasps, trying to get his head above that suffocating black, "Please, why are you doing this to me?"

The figure cocks its head to the side and flashes another white smile. "Why?"

Youngho jumps a little, the voice emanating from that mouth was deeper than he had imagined and he feels a stirring of fear somewhere down inside his stomach as the shorter boy bares his teeth.

"W-what are you?" Youngho manages, his head feels like it's lacking oxygen and he's drowning in the black eyes again.

"Ten."

* * *

He's not sure how he knows Ten isn't  _what_ the creature is but rather its name but Youngho knows it and he's scared again. Especially when Ten lets him sleep for three nights without waking him up.

Youngho left his window open just in case but Ten doesn't come.

* * *

 

He takes another deep inhale of his cigarette from his perch on his window, looking out at the dark street. It's warm--summer is on the way--and he welcomes the breeze that drifts in through the window sweeping the smoke from his mouth out the window. 

It's almost 3am. 

"Youngho."

The voice makes him choke on his cigarette and jumps, smashing his elbow on the window as he struggles to his feet. 

Ten is in the corner of his bedroom half hidden in shadows other than the reflection of the neon off his eyes. He smiles and like a scar, white teeth spread across his face.

"What do you want?" Youngho demands. 

The smaller figure is across the room in seconds, slamming Youngho back into the wall so hard it knocks the breath out of him. Ten's body is melded into Youngho's like they were two pieces of a puzzle meant for each other--Ten's hand cupping Youngho's neck while the other grips his wrist hard. 

Youngho doesn't know what to say.

Youngho doesn't know if there's anything to say.

With that bright flash of white, Ten smiles and tilts his head up to gently press a kiss to Youngho's neck. Youngho feels a whisper of a tongue lick languidly across the spot and he fights the streak of heat that shoots down into his stomach.

Without meaning to he finds himself bending his head down, down to touch his lips to Ten's with urgency he didn't know he had. When Ten's tongue slides across his own chapped lips he opens his mouth, welcoming the intrusion.

Ten pushes hard against his mouth, Youngho giving up control immediately and allowing Ten to map the inside of his teeth and mouth as he drowns deeper and deeper in something he didn't know existed. He fights to breathe as Ten kisses him and his arms fall limply to the side as Ten's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer and deeper.

Sharp teeth pull at Youngho's lower lip and something flashes behind his eyelids to send heat spiraling downward and then suddenly it's gone. Youngho opens his eyes to find himself gasping for breath alone in his room.

The window is closed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP. THERE YA GO.


End file.
